In an experiment, peaks found on images formed from a liquid-chromatography/mass-spectrometry process are evidence that illuminates pharmaceutical discovery. For one image, a bounding area may be defined to localize a peak, which represents a biological clue that is of interest. For the remaining images, there may be many other peaks, all representing potentially different biological clues of interest. However, the same peak must be identified and localized in the remaining images. Furthermore, to reduce the risk of including undesirable artifacts in the peak bounding area, which could lead to erroneous scientific conclusions, the localized bounding areas across all images should be the minimum bounding area required to encompass the peak across all images.